


One More Request

by WisdomDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "One more...please."





	One More Request

In the middle of the game, Tsukishima spotted Tori, whom he specifically told not to go to their match. He made a mental note to give the girl a piece of his mind after the match. 

Tori, on the other hand, did not feel a bit anxious. She was used to Tsukishima’s attitude. Also, the girl had a good intention as to why she was there. After the match, she waited by the entrance for the Karasuno High Volleyball Club. 

As the guys started to walk closer, Tori saw one guy in specific who walked faster and who headed towards her. Tsukishima had an intense expression plastered on his face. “I told you not to come. Is that so hard to understand?” He asked under his breath. 

“I want to support you. Is that so hard to understand?” She had her brows furrowed as she looked up at the tall guy in front of her. 

The two could feel the volleyball club’s eyes on them but neither cared enough to move somewhere more private to continue their heating argument. 

“That was my one request, Tori.”

With that, Tori felt her chest tightened. Somehow, what Tsukishima said hit a nerve. “Kei, that’s not your one request to me. That’s one of the many. You don’t want me to go to your practices. You ask me not to go near you when your team is around. You don’t want me to text you anything other than to tell you that I’m already home,” she took a deep breath, “I granted all your requests, Kei, even if it hurts because it seems like you’re ashamed of me. Sometimes I even wonder why you even asked me to be your girlfriend, because I don’t feel like I am...not anymore.”

Tsukishima’s expression softened as he watched his girlfriend tell him some of the requests he made. Right then, he realized that he had asked her a lot with no regard of her feelings. “Tori…” He was about to reach out to her for an apology but the girl immediately turned on her heels then ran off, leaving him with guilt nibbling on his chest. 

His teammates did not say anything the whole trip back to school. Tsukishima kept a straight face during their meeting. As they were all about to head home, Tsukishima told the rest that he still had somewhere to go.

He had been standing in front of the door for almost ten minutes and still he could not bring himself to knock. He breathed heavily as he did what he feared. 

As the door swung open, it revealed an exhausted-looking Tori, but her eyes widened upon seeing who was at her doorway. “Kei?” 

“Tori, I’m incredibly sorry if I made you feel like I’m ashamed of you. I’m not, trust me.” Tsukishima had no idea what were the right things to say. He felt like no matter how many times he would apologize, it would not make any difference. He was aware of how indifferent he could be towards other people, but he never noticed that he had been acting the same towards her. 

The girl remained silent, her head hung low. Tears started to fall but a smile already formed on her lips. She took a step forward then wrapped her arms around Tsukishima’s waist. After a while, she was in his embrace.

“Can I have one more request, Tori?” 

With that, Tori looked up and then glared at Tsukishima. “What now, Kei?”

Tsukishima gave her a little smile before he leaned down until his lips almost touched her ear and then whispered, “Please, don’t ever leave me.” 

When he looked at Tori, her cheeks were evidently red. That was already enough to keep Tsukishima’s faint smile, but it grew wider when Tori nodded then responded, “I won’t.”


End file.
